Weapons in GTA V
[[Weapons|'Weapons']] are at the forefront of every Grand Theft Auto game, and Grand Theft Auto V is no different. Weapon Stats and Selection As seen in this picture to the right taken from the 3:14 mark of the gameplay video, the way the player changes weapons is switched. In this new screen, stats of the weapon are displayed to the player; these have been confirmed to be customizable, though how they become so is unknown. The stats shown in the selection screen include Damage (how much damage the bullets do), Fire Rate (how fast the weapon is able to fire rounds), Accuracy (how accurate the weapon is when firing) and Range (how far the bullet can go and do damage). Similar to Red Dead Redemption players can now carry multiple weapons within the same weapon slot. Melee Rockstar Games confimed in the GI cover story that the Melee Combat in GTA V is "better than we had in the past." How far they can push it is depending on the "resources Rockstar allocate to it." But Rockstar also stated that even though the Melee Combat won't be as big of a deal as shooting (with the way they make the game), it will still be "really strong and fun" , stated by Dan Houser. Fist The Fist has appeared in all Grand Theft Auto games, they mainly represent the unarmed state of the player. Fists are the first resort to fighting in early missions but will become useless as more deadly weapons will be introduced. A short fist fight was seen in the second GTA V trailer as a small clip shows Trevor bashing a guys head into the counter. Bat In an artwork for Grand Theft Auto V, Franklin is seen with a dog, holding a Baseball Bat. This one is wooden like in GTA III, GTA: Vice City, GTA Advance, and GTA Chinatown Wars. Golf Club Golf Clubs made their appearance in the 1st trailer, possibly returning once more as a weapon. Nightstick A Nightstick also appeared in the 1st Trailer when three LSPD officers were chasing a criminal. The weapon can be seen in the black police officers holster but it is unknown if it will be made available to the player as a melee weapon. Hammer The Hammer was announced as part of Grand Theft Auto V special and collector's edition. It will be available via download. Machete The Machete was first seen in the gameplay video. Handguns In the GI cover story Rockstar Games stated that they've "envolved it on from where we had it in any previous game a long way. It's not just in terms of how it works, but also in terms of the core mechanics of how you play the game." Glock A handgun is also seen in the GTA V trailer where a member of the LSPD is seen holding one. It mostly resembles a Glock. Beretta 92FS The Handgun is seen in a sceenshot which show Trevor holding it with a dead body near him. The Beretta 92FS is also one of the possible weapons of choice available to an LAPD officer Colt M1911 The Handgun is seen in a artwork which shows Franklin holding the gun. Desert Eagle The Desert Eagle can be seen in numerous screenshots. Pistol .50 The pistol was announced as an exclusive for the Grand Theft Auto V special and collector's edition. AP Pistol The AP Pistol appears in the GTA V gameplay trailer. Sub machine guns Micro SMG The Micro SMG is based on the Mini Uzi. MP5 On a picture in the GameInformer magazine you can see Trevor Phillips holding an MP5 sub-machine gun with Picatinny rails on it. Shotguns Mossberg 590 The Mossberg 590 can be seen in numerous screenshot and in trailers. Bullpup Shotgun This shotgun based on the Kel-Tec KSG will be an exclusive to anyone who has the Grand Theft Auto V special or collector's edition. Assault Rifles AK-47 The iconic AK-47 appears in the GTA V, consisting of a different model. The AK appears to be based on the Norinco Type 56-2, an AK-47 clone. Carbine Rifle The Carbine Rifle appears in numerous screenshots and trailers. Tavor CTAR-21 This variant of the TAR-21 assault rifle appears in a screenshot named "Shooting Out Da Chopper". Light Machine Guns M249 SAW The Advanced MG from GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony will return in GTA V. Sniper Rifles L115A3 This sniper rifle appears in the GTA V gameplay trailer. Barrett M82A1 This sniper rifle also appears in the GTA V gameplay trailer. Heavy Weapons Minigun Franklin is seen using a Minigun in a screenshot. RPG The RPG shoots Rockets that explode on impact with objects. Grenade Launcher Michael can be seen with a Milkor MGL Grenade Launcher in a screenshot. Thrown Litter Litter is shown a few times in the trailer and in screenshots which leads to the possibility that the player can pick up litter and throw it like in GTA IV. Molotov Cacktail The Molotov Cocktail is seen in the second trailer. Grenades Grenades were mentioned being used in the reviews of one of the GTA V's demos. Tear Gas The Tear Gas was seen in the gameplay trailer. Miscellaneous Parachute The Parachute will apear in the game as seen in many screenshots and trailers. Gas Canister and lighter Gas Canisters can be used to douse objects in Gasoline and lit with a match to ignite it. Binoculars Binoculars seem to be usable in GTA V. Weapon customization and attachments Suppressor The purpose of a suppressor is to hush the sound of gunshots and dampen the flash from the barrel. Laser Sight A Laser Sight is seen in numerous screenshots. The color of the laser emitted is red. Scope Scopes are an attachment available in GTA V. Extended Clip An extended clip increases the amount of ammo in a clip. Grip Grips decrease recoil. Mounted Weapons These Weapons are attached to vehicles and cannot be used on foot. Fighter Jet The unnamed fighter jet as seen in the first and second trailers and in screenshots has missiles attached to it. Also, if one looks carefully, you can see what appears to be the channel for an internally-mounted cannon. Buzzard Miniguns and Rockets appear on the Buzzard just like in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:GTA V